Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a door outside handle for vehicles, and more particularly, to a technique relating to a door outside handle for vehicles capable of achieving weight reduction and cost reduction through reduction of the number of components, and capable of achieving an improvement in convenience of a work during assembly of a door handle, a handle base, and a balance weight.
Description of Related Art
A door outside handle provided in a vehicle is a handle operated by a user in order to open the door from the outside of the vehicle. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the door outside handle is configured to include a handle base 1 fixedly installed in a door panel, a base lever 3 rotatably coupled to the handle base 1 via a fixed shaft 2 at one end, a door handle 4 configured so that a handle hinge 4a provided at one end is rotatably fitted the fixed shaft 2 and a handle lever 4b provided at the other end is fitted and coupled to a mounting screw 3a provided in the base lever 3, and a balance weight 8 which is flexibly and rotatably coupled to the handle base 1 via a balance shaft 5 and a torsion spring 6 and is installed so as to be connected to a door latch via a cable 7, thereby operating the door latch through the cable 7 while rotating around the balance shaft 5 when the base lever 3 rotates.
Accordingly, according to the structure of the related art, when a user holds and pulls the door handle 4, the door handle 4 rotates around the handle hinge 4a coupled to the fixed shaft 2 and simultaneously the handle lever 4b pulls the base lever 3, and the base lever 3 rotates the balance weight 8 while rotating around the fixed shaft 2. Thus, the cable 7 is pulled by rotation of the balance weight 8, and the door latch is operated by the pulling action of the cable 7, thereby opening the door of the vehicle.
Incidentally, the door outside handle of the related art as described above has a structure in which the balance weight 8 for operating the door latch during operation of the door handle 4 is operated through the base lever 3 rather than being directly operated, that is, a structure in which the operational force of the door handle 4 is transmitted to the balance weight 8 through the base lever 3. Accordingly, there is a disadvantage in that operational response of the balance weight 8 is delayed during operation of the door handle 4.
Further, there is also a disadvantage in that the use of the base lever 3 as described above leads to an increase in the number of components and increases in weight and cost.
Also, according to the structure of the related art, since the handle lever 4b provided in the door handle 4 needs to be coupled to the mounting screw 3a provided in the base lever 3 through a narrow working space, there is also a disadvantage in that convenience during assembly work is reduced.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.